Touch
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: "Don't touch me!" "I won't; I can't." Early 6th year. Draco isn't a Death Eater yet and Lucius hasn't been sent to Azkaban yet. When Hermione's parents are murdered at the hands of his own father, what will Draco do about it? POV changes by chapter.
1. Don't Touch

Touch

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<p>

Summary: "Don't touch me!" "I won't; I can't." Early sixth year. Draco isn't a Death Eater yet and Lucius hasn't been sent to Azkaban yet. When Hermione's parents are murdered at the hands of his own father, what will Draco do about it? Hermione's POV.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in transfiguration with Ron and Harry when it happened. It had been a normal day up until then. Ron had failed at turning his book into a bird and I had needed to help him after Professor McGonagall gave him a disapproving scowl. Harry seemed distracted by his potions book. I would really have to give him a talking to about focus. It was about halfway through class when a student walked in and handed the Professor a note.<p>

"From the Headmaster." He said and walked out after a nod of acknowledgement. Professor opened the note and skimmed her eyes cross it. She paled and then, she looked up at me. I swallowed. Was I in trouble? I watched her clear her throat with an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Miss Granger." She announced. "The Headmaster would like to see you in his office. He has some-" She faltered, "-unfortunate news for you. Perhaps it would be best if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were to accompany you."

This sounded serious. I looked over at Harry who was frowning at me. He gripped my hand and I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder. It was good to know that my friends were there for me. We got up and gathered our things. McGonagall walked us down to Dumbledore's office and we spoke the password to the staircase. I stepped on to them and Harry started to follow me when he was stopped.

"While I believe she will need you, this is something I believe that Miss Granger needs to hear first."

Harry stepped back to wait and the staircase I stood on started to move. I soon reached the hallway just outside Dumbledore's office and as I approached the door, it opened. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk starring at a sheet of paper. He didn't smile at me. Something was really wrong.

"Headmaster?" I spoke up. He looked up.

"Ah, Hermione, dear." He said in greeting. "Why don't you sit down." I sat in a nearby chair and Dumbledore crouched down next to me. "I am afraid I have some terrible news. Early this morning, your parents were murdered in their home by a Death Eater."

"What?" My mind went into shut down. I couldn't even believe what he was saying. Murdered? But I thought they'd put up wards? Who could have gotten through them? Who? "Who?" I asked.

"It is believed, it was Lucius Malfoy." Malfoy. I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. It was all a bad nightmare. I'd wake up soon. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't. And then I was crying. I was sobbing, with my head in my hands. I felt Dumbledore's strong hands on my shoulders. "He has been brought to justice, Hermione. That I can assure you." I nodded, still sobbing silently.

There was a timid knock at the door and Dumbledore stepped away to answer it. There was a voice on the other side.

"Does she know?" It was Cornelius Fudge. What was the ministry doing here?

"Yes. I have told her, but I do not believe that now is the best time."

"We have to go, Albus. I can't keep him here and I have to honor his last wish, you know that! He wants to talk to her." Last wish? That was for someone being arrested by the Ministry for Murder. Was it Lucius? Why would he want to see me? To rub it in? To cause me more pain? I heard Dumbledore sigh.

"Very well bring him in." No! How could Dumbledore do this to me. I didn't want to face the man who'd killed my parents. Fresh tears came to my eyes and I squirmed away in my chair as a shock of pale blond hair appeared from around the door.

"No!" I shouted, thrashing. "Don't touch me!"

"I won't; I can't." I frowned. Wrong Malfoy.

"Draco?" I asked looking up. He was kneeling next to my chair, looking up at me. His hands were bound and his cheeks were stained with dry tears. Was he guilty too? Did he play some part in my parent's death? Why else would he be here. He smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Why are-?" I trailed off. What was I going to ask? Why was he crying? Why was he being hauled off for murder? Why'd he let himself get caught? Why was he here?

"I'm sorry." He said looking at the leg of the chair.

"Did you help?" His head snapped up.

"What?"

"Did you help him kill my parents?" He bit his lip.

"I might as well have. I didn't stop him; that's practically the same thing. I didn't know, Hermione. I swear! But, it doesn't make it any better. I have known for a long time who he was, and what he was doing when he went out late at night. I was too afraid to stand up to him, too afraid he'd hurt me. So I let him hurt others. I never thought he'd target you parents, because they were muggles. I was wrong. And when he came home this morning boasting about what he'd done, I could stand there and watch anymore." He was being arrested for murder. Suddenly I figured out what had happened.

"You-" I started but he cut me off.

"I killed him. He won't hurt you again. None of us Malfoys will." He gestured to his bound hands. "I turned myself in. I figure that anything the Ministry can do to me has got to be better than the Dark Lord's punishment for betrayal, which is what I've done. I was raised to serve him, to be a Death Eater, from the day I was born. I was practically promised to him, but I never wanted to be." He was crying now. I reached out to touch his face.

"But Draco, the punishment for the murder of a Wizard, is the Dementor's Kiss." He nodded in my hands.

"I know. But that's okay. I've screwed up my chance at life; it's better this way."

"How can you say that?" I slipped off the chair to my knees in front of him. My own suffering pushed to the back of my mind to cry for the boy, no the man, who had killed the cause of my pain. "You've done good things too." He choked out a laugh.

"How can _you _say _that_?" He asked bringing his bound hands up to wrap lightly around my wrists. My hands still cupped his face. "After everything I've done to you and your friends, after all the horrible things I've said to you, how can you look at me like this? How can you look at me at all?" I shook my head, tears flying from my cheeks to the floor.

"Why did you have to do this? Why couldn't you have just let the Ministry handle it? Why'd you have to take the law into your own hands? Why'd you have to kill him?" I sobbed loudly.

"I did it for you!" He roared.

"WHY? Why me? What have I ever done for you that made you do this for me? Why would you throw your life away to avenge me?" He sighed and hung his head. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against him. I didn't care that he had made my life miserable through the school years. I didn't care that he was a Malfoy and I was a Mudblood. I definitely didn't care that both Dumbledore and Fudge were watching. Then after a pause he started laughing.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He said soon after.

"What?"

"You never knew." He continued, "You never even guessed. I was so mean to you. I was awful to you. It wasn't because I was raised that way, though I was, it wasn't because I was jealous of your grades or your friends or your adventures, and it wasn't because I hated you. I can remember the first time I saw you, before we spoke, before I ever made you cry, all the way back in first year, waiting to get on the train. Back when I wore too much gel my hair and you wore not enough to keep it from turning into a bush, do you remember? That day, and ever since, I've been in love with you."

I gasped reflexively.

"You do?" I felt surprisingly calm and not nearly as confused as I should have been. I knew I should have been shocked. I should have been reluctant to believe him, but after everything that I had discovered in the last few minutes, this seemed expected almost. And as I thought more about it, it made sense really. Just like a little boy pulling on a girl's pigtail, we were always meanest to those we cared the most about. I was awfully mean to him too, and I found myself realizing, only now, that I cared.

"I think it's time to go, Mr. Malfoy." Fudge suggested with slightly less authority than he should have. Draco nodded once and ripped himself away from me. I collapsed into a sitting position and watched, frozen, as he disappeared. He didn't even look back before walking out the door. I looked to Dumbledore.

"Please." I begged him, "Do _**something**_!" He nodded. He had been planning on it. I allowed myself a small smile at this.

"Cornelius." He called to Fudge. "Surely there is something we can do to avoid, young Draco's fate. He's only a boy, and even you can't deny the justification of his actions." Fudged sighed tiredly and shut the door.

"Albus." He began after a pause. "You know as well as I that the law is the law. He is no longer under-aged so he will be tried as an adult. He murdered his father and turned himself in. That is an automatic guilty plea, unless you can prove that he is crazy or being threatened. The Ministry may be able to lessen the sentence, however." He paused. "But you'll need some cracking defense. I recommend hunting down your only witness. His mother was present and ran from the scene. She may be willing to come out of hiding to protect her son. Also you must have some people to attest to Mr. Malfoy's character. You'd need examples of good deeds for example, if he has any. Also, I suggest that they themselves be fairly well known for their moral character. Perhaps, yourself, a professor or two, or, err, maybe, young Mr. Potter?" He tittered off unsurely. Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you for your help. We will be in touch." He turned to me and held out a hand. "I believe you have some friends waiting with many hugs and comfort." I nodded and walked to his side.

We found Harry and Ron outside, glaring daggers at Draco. It looked like the Ministry's guards were the only thing keeping them from jumping him. They obviously thought that he had done something wrong. I would have to do a lot of explaining tonight. I needed them on my side if we were going to save Draco. As I later told them about my parent's death and Draco's not so sudden but still surprising change of heart. I wondered what my mother and father would think of my falling in love with a murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this story popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. So I wrote it down. I have two more chapters in the works. At the end of this story will be a timeline of all the billions of Harry Potter Fanfics I have brewing in my mind. It's subject to change, so if you see one that you like a lot and it is far down, send me a message or a review telling me what you want and it will probably move up.  
>Keep in mind I write stories for other worlds besides Harry Potter and those will be taking up my time. Also this is my 41st story on here, sort of passing a barrier. *cheers* Thanks for reading. More soon, I promise.<p>

~Scifigeek14~


	2. Can't Touch

Touch

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<p>

Summary: In which Hermione goes to visit Draco in his cell, where he is stuck until his trial, and a jailer gets the wrong idea. Draco's POV.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long I'd been in the cell in Azkaban. I knew it hadn't been three weeks yet, because I hadn't had my trial yet and I was told that would be in three weeks. I was in "holding", which basically meant getting locked up with a bunch of Death Eaters who wanted to kill me for killing my father. After they tried, I got moved to this cell by myself. The only sense of time passing I had was when they gave me food, and that all ran together after a while. I knew it had been long enough for at least some of my bruises to fade. I looked down at my hands and wondered how much of the dark spots that streaked my skin were bruises and how much was dirt. It was filthy here. I wish I had my wand, if only to clean. I never thought I would miss the cold, hard, marble floors and pristine white walls of my home. I had thought that there was no place with any less love in it. I was wrong. I huddled my knees up to my chin in the farthest corner of my cell, trying not to cry again. I'd lost count of that too.<p>

There was a loud bang on my cell door and it was opened. There were still bars between me and the hallway. They didn't trust anyone who was in here as far as they could hex us. I didn't even look up. It was probably just food or a roll call.

"Oi!" The loud voice of my jailer came barreling through the silence, "Malfoy comma Draco. You still breathin' in there?" I didn't answer. "You got a visitor. Believe it or not." I snapped my head up to squint against the bright light from my doorway. "Come on out of the dark and see the pretty little girlie I brought you." The jailer was a creep. I slowly got to my knees and crawled over to the voice. I heard a slight gasp. I figured I must look pretty bedraggled at this point.

"Oh, Draco." I heard he sigh and in a second I knew who it was.

"Hermione." I sighed, grasping the bars and peering out and up at her. She fell to her knees in front of me and I reached out through them like she was rain after a drought. She took my hand in hers and I smiled at her warm touch against my clammy skin. She was frowning.

"Are they feeding you?" I nearly laughed.

"You never change." I coughed out, speaking for the first time in a while. "They do, enough. You can't see my ribs yet, can you?" I smirked.

"That's not funny." She scolded, rubbing her thumb over my hand. I noticed how pale her skin looked against mine. Was I really that dirt coated? "Your hair is turning black." She said answering my unasked question.

"How- How long have I been here?" I was really hoping she didn't say a few days.

"About two weeks." I sighed in relief. "I would have come sooner, but Harry, Dumbledore, and I have been building your defense." I didn't even care at this point. I was ready to die. I felt like I had been for a while. "We are going to get you out of here, and we certainly going to allow them to perform the kiss. It's just completely ridiculous; they can't. I won't let them!" She started crying.

"Please don't cry for me." I whispered. She only sobbed harder and pulled my hand to her face. She lay her cheek against the palm of my hand and I thought about all the times I had wanted to hold her like this. I hadn't meant it to be this way. I rubbed my thumb across her cheekbone to wipe away her tears. I left a dirty streak. I yanked my hand away. I was wrong for her. I was dirty and ruined. She was clean and pure. I didn't want to corrupt her. "You shouldn't have come to this place. It's dangerous and filthy. You don't belong in a place like this." She frowned.

"I belong with you." She reached through the bars and cupped my face. I couldn't pull away. I didn't have the strength, and it felt so right. She smoothed her hands over my face. I wondered if she could tell I'd been beaten up. The worry in her eyes seemed to indicate she did and was resisting saying something about which she could do nothing. I leaned forward until my temples hit the bars and she did the same. Only our noses could touch, but I shuddered at the contact.

"I love you." I whispered like I had wanted to since the moment I saw her. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She quieted my ramblings by brushing her thumb over my mouth.

"Draco, I think it's my turn to say that." I heard her giggle.

"You don't have to-" I told her, not wanting her to say it just because of my current situation. If she was going to say it, I wanted her to mean it.

"Shh." Again she pressed against my lips. "I want to. Draco, don't you know I've had a crush on you since second year? I'm not sure when that little crush turned into love, but I know that when you told me that you loved me, I realized that I felt the same. I have for a while now. Please know that. I love you. I love you so much, Draco Malfoy."

I could barely believe my ears. Part of me wondered if I was dreaming. I pulled away from the bars to look at her and reached up to grip her hands. I starred her down as I pulled her hands away from my face. She met my gaze unwaveringly and then she smile. I was suddenly the happiest I'd ever been in my life. I wanted to kiss her all over, but the bars were still between us. So I did the next best thing. I kissed the palm of her hands one by one and then each of her fingers. She giggled and I found myself laughing.

"Oi girly!" The jailer who had been slinking in the hallway watching us had returned. "You're time is up. You can collect your wand at the door." He paused. "Unless, you have some gold on ya." He looked around shiftily. "I've been known to strike a deal. I can get you 45 minutes to an hour in his cell. Can't close the door, but I promise not to look. I can't say the same about the guy monitoring the wards." He grinned at us. Hermione looked scandalized at what he was suggesting. We hadn't yet shared our first kiss and he was asking if we wanted to have sex in a cell. I scowled at the creep.

"No thank you." She said glaring at him. She turned back to me. "We're going to get you out of here. This isn't going to be a star-crossed story. I promise." I nodded, believing her, and kissed her hands again.

She slowly pulled away and blew me a kiss before turning away and walking down the hallway. I knew I'd see her again, and I knew that she could do anything she put her mind to. I also knew that I had to get out of here now. I had something to live for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this one was a little shorter. One more to go, set at the trial. I hope you are liking it so far. I will probably end up posting two of these at once as I don't have net right now, so they are piling up in my folders. Unfortunately I just started school again so I will be busy. I'll try to get part 3 up soon though. How are you liking it so far? Are the characters too terribly OCC? I'm worried about that. Please review. Thanks for reading.

Ps. If you like my stories, I will include a list of my plans for more Harry Potter fanfictions at the end of this story.

~Scifigeek14~


	3. Wanting Touch

Touch

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter

**Summary: **They all go to a trial and some very surprising things happen. Harry's POV.

* * *

><p>I pulled at the collar of my suit nervously. Also, I was sweating. It was unbearably hot in the ministry today. It was perturbing. The ministry was usually freezing. I was sitting on one of the benches behind the defense's table. Ron was next to me on my right. He was fidgeting too. I'm not sure that Ron fully believed that Draco Malfoy was worth saving even after hearing all that Hermione had to tell us. Ron had the tendency to hold a grudge. I figured that he'd come around eventually. Hermione was on my other side biting at her nails. She was worried. She usually only did that before tests. I reached over and, taking her wrist, I pulled her hands away from her mouth. She smiled at me briefly before turning back to the view in front of us. I followed her gaze and stared at the back of Dumbledore's head as he approached the judge. The judge happened to be none other than Cornelius Fudge. He and Dumbledore talked quietly for a few minutes before both nodding. Dumbledore walked back over to the defense table and took his place as Fudge stood up.<p>

"All rise please." Fudge announced lifting his hand. Everyone stood. I looked around the room to see who was there. It looked like there was only one other student here. It was Goyle. He was going to testify for the defense. Narcissa Malfoy was here too. She was the only witness to the actual death of Lucius and the reasons behind it. She would be our secret weapon. "Now since Mr. Draco Malfoy has already pleaded guilty to the Murder of the late Mr. Lucius Malfoy this is simply an appeal hearing for the death sentence."

He nodded to two wizards by the door to the courtyard. They both turned and opened the large doors behind them. Two larger, muscular wizards entered. They were guards from Azkaban or at least I assumed they were. Between them, escorted, was Malfoy. He was dressed in a gray suit. It was almost as ashy as his pale skin. He was gaunt, too thin. It looked like his skin was a little too tight. In short he looked like an anorexic insomniac, or at least more so than usual. I could only imagine what it was like spending time in Azkaban was like. Sirius had never talked about it. I knew that it was a miracle if anyone got out of there with their mind fully intact. The sad thing was, even if we got Draco off the death sentence, would still have to deal with the fact that he might be sent back there.

"Now, the appeal case of Mr. Draco Malfoy vs. The Ministry Kiss Sentence may begin." Fudge announced. He sat down and we all did the same, with Draco sitting down next to Dumbledore. He looked at Dumbledore who gave him a reassuring smile. "Defense you may call your first witness." Dumbledore stood.

"I call Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stand." He winked at Draco. Draco gulped and slowly stood up and walked over to the cross examination bench, which was really just a chair in the center of the room. He slid in to it and fiddled with the end of his tie nervously.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I trust that your wand has been returned to you." He nodded. "If you would take it out and extend it." He did so and Fudge raised his own and shot a blue light out of it to Draco's. "There, now there will be no fudging of the truth. You know why must be extra precautious this days." Next to me Ron chuckled when Fudge said 'fudging'. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright there Draco?" Dumbledore asked with a wink when he reached the bench. Draco nodded and a glimmer of a smile flickered across his face.

"Yes, sir." He answered quietly. "Thank you."

"Good, good. Now could you please retell your story? You have already admitted your guilt in the passing of the late Lucius Malfoy, but perhaps you could clarify the events preceding this and the reasons behind the event?" Draco gulped once and nodded twice.

"Right, of course." He coughed once before continuing. "I was home for the weekend. My dad had been pulling me home every weekend this year so far. It was for training. He has been training me since 4th year to be a Death Eater."

There was a gasp from someone to the right of me. I craned my neck and saw Mrs. Wesley with her hand over her mouth. She was a protective mum through-and-through. I saw Draco run his hands over his face and through his hair which had grown out extremely fast in the past few weeks. It was almost to his shoulders. He looked like his father for a moment, hollow. He started to talk again.

"He raised me with the hope that I would take his place at you-know-who's side. I never wanted that. I used to pretend I did, because I was afraid to say no."

"Why?"

"He would hurt me." I looked at Hermione. She was unflinching. She must have heard all this before from him when she visited him in Azkaban. "It started out as beatings with his cane. When I was twelve it changed to the Cruciatus Curse."

"Excuse me, but do you mean to say that he performed an unforgivable curse on a minor?" Tittered Fudge.

"Would you like him to repeat it, Cornelius?" Offered Dumbledore in jest. Draco cracked a small grin. Fudge harumphed.

"He used to go out every few days running errands for Him." Draco continued. "He would never tell me about them, until after he returned. He'd come back bragging about what he'd' done." Draco shuddered. "At first it was how many Death Eaters he'd signed up or what he'd done to mess with the Ministry today or something like that. " There was a cough from a couple of chairs among the Ministry. "Then one day, a couple of weeks past His –Voldemort's- return," He seemed to force out the word. I was proud of him. He was slowly getting over his fear. "He came home and suddenly it was about who he'd killed. Muggles and Muggle-bornes, and even pure-bloods who supported the 'wrong' side. I heard about them all."

There was whispering amidst the Ministry. I knew what they were thinking. They were wondering if they could get names from Draco.

"I should have tried to stop him long ago or turned him in." Draco said. He was shaking anger. I wasn't sure if it was for his father or himself for not acting sooner. "If I had, he wouldn't have been able to come home and brag about what he did that night. He came home, I think he might have been drunk, and he woke me up. Then he said, 'I got the parents of that damn –that damn Mudblood- who always has better grades than you. I doubt she'll be able to keep up her grades now.' It was like he expected me to be happy about it." He started shaking his head back and forth with his hands gripping his hair. His eyes were pressed close.

"Draco?" Dumbledore inquired after he did this for a few quiet moments. Draco froze and his head flew up. His eyes were wide. "What happened next?" Malfoy blinked.

"I got up and I cried out! I was angry and crying and he didn't seem to understand why. I was so upset and I lashed out at him. I wanted to stop him from hurting anyone again. So I attacked him. I think I surprised him. I had played the role of doting son so well in the last few years that he must have thought he'd won me over. I'm not sure how else I could have managed to gain the upper hand, maybe I was just blind with range. I had never before recognized the names he brought back to me. I stunned him first and then…. I – I killed him. I used the worst of the unforgivable curses and – and I'm not sorry. The bastard deserved it!" He shouted banging his fists on the table.

"ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Tittered Fudge as the entire court burst into an uproar. Slowly the shouting diminished to whispers and eventually died down to near silence. "Thank you. You may continue."

"Not much to tell after that." Draco continued after settling back in his chair a bit and straightening out his rumbled suit coat as much as he could. "I knew that I was in trouble. I figured I had two options. One was I ran, and you guys found me like I knew you would, and then I knew I would just be in even more trouble." Fudge nodded to this. "So I sent the Ministry a message and told them what happened, same story I just told you. I figured that if I worked with them then maybe, well, I'd have a better chance of coming out of this hearing successfully. If you know what I mean…" He trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Dumbledore chuckled patting the top of his hand with comfort. "I believe that is all that is necessary from you Draco. Unless Fudge or any of the other Ministry have a question." Here he looked up at them. Fudge coughed nervously and looked down at his shoes. However not everyone was as afraid of Dumbledore. One man raised a hand.

"Can you give us names?" He called out.

"Maybe a few." Draco answered. " I tried to forget about them as soon as I heard but a few stuck with me. As for the names of other Deatheaters, maybe one or two but they are pretty private. I was considered to be on my way in and I hardly saw them even with their masks on. They aren't stupid."

"Where was your mother, Narcissa, at this time?" Asked a woman.

"I don't know. She wasn't home when I woke up. I was taken away by the Ministry before she got home. I haven't seen her since. That is to say, she didn't visit me when I was locked up."

"Perhaps I can answer that question for you." Dumbledore interrupted. "I have Narcissa in my custody. She came to me for protection after she found out what happened. She was scared for her life and wanted protection from any Deatheaters seeking revenge. She is on her way here as speak. She wishes to testify for her son's freedom."

I saw Draco's eyes light up. He looked to Dumbledore for confirmation of this. Dumbledore gave him a smile and Draco's head whipped up towards us, towards Hermione. I looked over at her. She was glowing. I hadn't seen her smile like this since before his arrest, before her parents' death.

"I told you she cared." I heard Hermione whisper to him even though he was too far away to hear. Draco was led away from the examination bench to his chair. I turned to Hermione.

"You really love him, don't you?" I questioned finally understanding. Up to this point I had gone along because I owed him for revenging Hermione's parents and because, well, he might be a prat but he didn't deserve to go to Azkaban. I figured that Hermione just had crush because he had played the role of the sacrificing hero, but she really cared about him. She loved him and, looking at him, he loved her too. Ron was going to be pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

So, I have been gone for a long time. I am sorry. Senior year is turning out to be a killer. I heard it was supposed to be your easiest year, but I was lied to. Haha. It is the end of our first marking period and I had a three day weekend, so I finally finished this chapter. I was going to have this be the last one, but I only have half of what I wanted here and it is way too long. So I am extending it to a new chapter. Hopefully now that I am settled in to school a bit I will be able to update that one sooner. Again, sorry.

Don't give up on me though. After this story I have many many many many ideas for new ones. I have been writing fanfictions since I was in 9th grade so I don't plan on stopping no matter how long I take between updates.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.

**Scifigeek14**


	4. Final Touch

Touch

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Also this chapter is Dedicated to Youtube's Project 4 Awesome.<p>

Summary: The trial wraps up and places are traded. Dumbldore's POV.

* * *

><p>I watched as Draco slowly made his way back to his seat. His shoulders were slumped in a way I had never seen on the proud boy. As unfortunate as his situation was, I couldn't help but find his more modest posture more flattering. He was looking around the room, his light gray eyes searching the crowd. He was looking for his mother, either that or miss granger. I chuckled internally at the thought. Then I realized I owed Minerva twenty galleons. I decided to answer one of the boy's questions, as well as Cornelius', as he obviously had not found Narcissa Malfoy in the crowd.<p>

"May I call my next witness?" I inquired politely. Fudge harrumphed, giving up his search and nodding noncommittally. "Very well, the defense calls to the stand. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."

There was a collective intake of breath. That certainly held shock factor. The only noise came from the far back of the room, where Narcissa Malfoy was standing up. She slowly made her way down the thousands of steps through the silent crowd, the footsteps of her high heels echoing. I waited for her to reach the bottom but she did not come straight down. She instead paused right next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She nodded and smiled at both Ron and Harry then she reached across them with a shaking hand and rested it gently on the top of her hand. Hermione looked up at her wide-eyed.

"Thank you." Narcissa whispered to her. It was so quiet that if the room hadn't been absolutely silent it would have been inaudible. Hermione smiled gently. I found myself smiling. It was amazing how much she'd grown up. I looked up at the three of them in nostalgia. They all had matured. The fact that they were here, smiling at Narcissa Malfoy, at the trail to free their childhood torturer.

Soon Narcissa had reached her seat and sat down primly. I patted Draco's shoulder as I passed him and moved to question his mother. He trembled under my hand. I waited while Fudge performed the truth vow and then I began.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy if could tell me where you were when the event in question occurred." I asked her. She nodded stiffly.

"I was coming home from a night with some of my girlfriends, Goyle and Parkinson; they can back up my story. I came home to shouting. My son and my husband were fighting again. I creeped up to the door and peeked around it hoping I wouldn't find Lucius whipping or Cruciatus-ing my Draco again. I was worried I would have to step in. Draco was crying silently and shouting things like "How could you?", "She doesn't deserve this!", and "You did this on purpose! How did you find out?" I couldn't figure out what they were arguing about at first but Draco seemed distraught. I figured that Lucius had killed someone who he cared about. This made me feel guilty. It was my fault. I knew.." Her voice broke. She swallowed and tried again. "I knew he was a Death Eater and I knew he was going on these raids and killing muggles and mu-ggle bornes. I didn't try to stop him. I didn't turn him in. I raised my son in that environment because I was too scared to leave!" She started crying. It was hard on her to admit these things. I leaned over and patted the top of her hand.

"What happened next dear?"

"Well," She sniffled, "It seemed to about to get violent and I was about to step into the room when Lucius pulled out his wand and Draco, dear Draco, with his seeker reflexes he whipped his out right after. Lucius, he sort of growled and then he called, he called my son a blood traitor. Told him he was nothing to him and he … he deserved to die." She broke off into sobs again. I risked a glance at young master Malfoy. He was looking down and to the right. He was shaking.

"Mrs. Malfoy." I urged gently. Her head snapped.

"I don't want to be called that. Not anymore." I nodded .

"Alright then Narcissa. But if you could continue?" She nodded.

"They faced off, starring each other down. I was frozen in fear, thinking that I was about to witness the death of my only son at the hands of my horrible husband. Draco said that he didn't remember exactly what happened because he was so angry, but I can remember it clearly. I've been replaying it in my nightmares ever since. I was stuck I couldn't do anything but watch as he pointed his wand at Draco and started the beginning of the killing curse. " There was a gasp and the crowd started whispering.

"Order! Order!" Fudge tittered and slowly the sound level came down. "Continue if you can Mrs – err – Ms. Narcissa."

"I was so scared. But, unfortunately for my ex-husband, he had trained Draco well. He threw a quick stunner at him to disarm him and then, he threw the same curse back at him. It – It hurt me- to see my baby boy using an unforgivable. Yet, at the same time, I was impressed that he had the bravery to do what I should have done years ago. I was proud." I noticed that for the first time Draco looked up. He was smiling. Narcissa refused to meet his eyes though.

"Then I did something that I am not proud of. I ran." Draco's head dropped once more.

"May I ask why?" Fudge asked.

"Because I knew that the Ministry would be coming to investigate and I was scared."

"Why?" Fudge pressed. I let him. This is why Narcissa was here. This what we had agreed upon/

"Because, while I kept Draco out of it, I am a Death Eater." Draco's head snapped up again.

"No!" He cried out in anger. Then his voice left him. "Don't. Not for me." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Yes for you. I love you son." Draco was shaking his head and crying. Fudge cleared his throat.

"You do realize what comes now." She nodded.

"You want names and you want me."

"That is the gist of it, my dear." Fudge nodded then addressed the ministry members present. "All in favor of full conviction?" There was a pause and then slowly one by one hands started raising.

"No!" I heard a gasp that sounded specifically like Miss Granger.

"Five?" Fudge counted. "Last chance." No one moved. "No conviction." I let out a breath I had realized I was holding. I risked a glance at the golden trio. Harry seemed relieved. Hermione was practically ecstatic. Ronald was looking at his nails, bored. I chuckled and thumped Draco on his back. He didn't react he was looking at his mother. "All for taking Ms. Narcissa Malfoy into custody to await trial?" Slowly hand started going up, and then quickly. Soon, all but three hands were raised. I sighed. I knew it was coming but it didn't make it any easier.

Fudge nodded, not needing to say anything. The answer was obvious. He pounded his gavel to signal the end of the trial and dismissed the court.

"You're free Draco." I told him as he rubbed furiously at his tear stained cheeks. He nodded once. I could tell he was grateful, but he was upset about the cost. "Go to her." In a blink of an eye he was by her side.

"Draco!" I heard her grateful voice as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Mum. Why would you do this?" He asked his voice cracking. It did my old heart good to see him embracing his emotions.

"Because I love you son." I let them hug for few seconds before going over.

"Draco I am afraid that the Ministry would like to to take your mother into custody now." He reluctantly pulled away. "But I do believe that her case will be treated with charity due to her cooperation." They both nodded.

"I want you to go with Professor Dumbledore. " Narcissa told Draco. "He is going to take you to a safe house of the Order of the Phoenix and get you caught up in school. He says you'll still be able to attend Hogwarts, for a little while anyway." She leaned forward and, in a rare tender moment, kissed his forehead. "Be good. I'm so proud of you."

Then she was escorted away. I patted Draco's back and began to lead him away when a blur of motion rushed by me and Draco was wrenched from under my hand. He stumbled backward attempting to keep his footing under the force of Miss Granger slamming into him. I chuckled as Draco clutched her to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his other hand into her tangled curls and she wrapped herself around his neck. She buried her face into his neck and he buried his in her hair. I turned to Harry who had walked up next to me.

"Ah young love." I grinned, Harry Potter laughed, and, just for a while, everything was alright. If only it could last.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there it is folks. I can't even remember the last time I updated. I'm really sorry guys but senior year is stressful. I am going to attempt to post a Christmas one shot in Harry Potter as well as my annual Doctor Who Christmas one-shot. We'll see how that goes. Like I mentioned before this story is dedicated to youtube and nerfighteria's Project4Awesome 2011. Also everyone in the UK should go to itunes and buy Alex Day's new song Forever Yours. All the money goes to charity and we are trying to get an unsigned artist to Christmas number 1. He is at number 4 right now. Come ON guys! :D I wrote you a story. You spend 99 cents or whatever the UK equivalent is. Haha  
>love you all. Happy holidays.<br>Scifigeek**  
><strong>


	5. For Your Information

My Fanfiction Plans for the Up-and-Coming Dramione's:

* * *

><p>- Harry Potter Christmas One-Shot (maybe two as I have a half formed idea also)<p>

- My own take on the traditional return for 7th/8th year and Hermione and Draco are Heads

- The companion piece to my story "I'll Save You" called: "If You Save Me Too." The same plot line (with some extra scenes) from Draco's POV

- One-Shot in which Draco saves Hermione from rape and gets raped by a werewolf instead. Oh and there is a surprise from Ron.

- A Sequel to my Heads/8th year story in which Draco and Hermione travel the globe! :D

- A fic set in the future when Hermione is working in America. She runs across Draco living homeless in the streets and helps him.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<br>Scifigeek-


End file.
